happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Out on a Limb
"Out on a Limb" es un episodio de la serie en Internet Happy Tree Friends, el decimosexto de la segunda temporada, y el cuadragésimo tercero en general. Descripción del Episodio Junto a "Eye Candy", ¡este episodio tiene realmente el factor de miedo a su favor! Sí, nos hemos inspirado en una historia real, pero era perfecto para Happy Tree Friends. Echa un vistazo a otra de las aventuras de Lumpy. Trama del Episodio En el medio del bosque, Lumpy, el leñador ha terminado de cortar la base de un árbol muy grande. Con sólo una línea delgada de madera apoyando todo el peso y el equilibrio, el árbol comienza a caerse. Por desgracia, cae hacia Lumpy y se tropieza cuando éste sale corriendo. Él se da vuelta sobre su espalda y mientras la sombra del árbol se acerca, cierra los ojos a la espera de la muerte. Sin embargo, no pasa nada y Lumpy abre lentamente los ojos. Vemos que lo único que mantiene el árbol de la molienda Lumpy es una rama que sostiene el árbol en un ángulo. Lamentablemente, la rama ha aterrizado en una de las piernas de Lumpy, atrapándolo. Lumpy intenta tirar de la pierna de debajo del árbol y empujar el árbol fuera de él, pero sus esfuerzos son inútiles. Lumpy toma el hacha e intenta cortar la rama, pero la cabeza del hacha se va volando cuando mueve el hacha hacia el exterior. Lumpy mira el mango del hacha y luego se maldice a sí mismo mientras revisa el contenido de sus bolsillos. Él encuentra un botón, una cuchara y un clip para papel. Al darse cuenta de lo que debe hacer para sobrevivir, Lumpy muerde el mango del hacha, y empieza a apuñalar a su pierna con la cuchara. Esto provoca que se forme un corte en su pierna, y Lumpy grita de dolor. Sin embargo, él continúa sus esfuerzos hasta bien entrada la noche, la cuchara se ponía cada vez más y más ensangrentada con el paso del tiempo. Con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y el mango del hacha entre sus dientes partido a la mitad, Lumpy tiene que romper el hueso de su pierna. Cuando la cuchara no funciona, Lumpy toma una roca y martilla la cuchara, clavándola en el hueso de su pierna. Él gira la cuchara y el hueso se rompe finalmente. Aunque en un tremendo dolor, Lumpy cae de nuevo y se ríe cuando su problema se soluciona. La cuchara está doblada e inútil, pero a Lumpy no le importa. Se sienta y mira a su pierna, cuando de repente mira estupefacto. Resulta que había cortado la pierna equivocada y todavía está atrapado bajo el árbol. Lumpy grita y suspira antes de enderezar el clip de papel. Muerde la pierna cortada y comienza todo de nuevo, gritando con los dientes apretados Moraleja "The bigger they are, the harder they fall" (Cuanto más grandes son, más duro caen). Heridas *Lumpy se amputa la pierna con una cuchara. *Lumpy (presumiblemente) se amputa la otra pierna, esta vez con un clip de papel. Errores *A lo largo de la mayor parte del episodio la cornamenta derecha de Lumpy apunta hacia arriba y su cornamenta izquierda apunta hacia abajo. Esto se cambió brevemente después de que Lumpy utilizara la piedra para romper el hueso de la pierna. *La dirección del clip de papel cambia cuando Lumpy lo desenrolla en una punta. *Este episodio fue puesto en Winter Break, a pesar de que no tenía nada que ver con el invierno (a menos que esté cortando un árbol de pino y es utilizado como un árbol de Navidad). *Cuando la escena está cambiando a la noche, una imagen de antes aparece brevemente, y luego continúa. Destrucción #Lumpy tala un árbol. #La cabeza del Hacha de Lumpy es desprendida y desgastada del mango. #Lumpy rompe el mango de su hacha con los dientes. #La cuchara de Lumpy se rompe cuando Lumpy remueve el hueso de su pierna. #Lumpy dobla un clip de papel. Curiosidades *En una publicación de Twitter del creador de Happy Tree Friends, Kenn Navarro, se reveló que originalmente este episodio tuvo varios nombres además del que usó finalmente. Los nombres alternativos fueron "Knock On Wood", "Just Fir You" y "Pineing For You". *Este episodio se basó en un incidente donde un leñador tuvo que cortarse el brazo con el fin de librarse de debajo de un árbol caído. *Este episodio también puede basarse en un incidente en el que Aron Ralston se vio obligado a amputarse su propio brazo después de haber sido atrapado bajo una roca. *Éste es uno de los tres episodios en los que un personaje (en este caso Lumpy) se ve obligado a causarse dolor a él/ella misma, siendo los otros Flaky en Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya! y Disco Bear en Easy Comb, Easy Go. *También podría ser una referencia a Scary Movie 4, en donde en la parodia de SAW, un hombre se corta el pie erróneo. *Éste es el último episodio en el que Rhode Montijo ha escrito los créditos. A partir de este episodio, la mayoría de los episodios de Internet están escritos por Kenn Navarro, Warren Graff y Ken Pontac. *Este episodio también es una parodia de la película 127 Horas, como lo demuestra un vídeo de Youtube . *Éste es uno de algunos episodios donde uno de los personajes sufre durante la mayor parte del episodio. *Este episodio es uno de los once episodios que no tienen ninguna muerte. Los otros diez son House Warming, Nuttin' But the Tooth, Deck the Halls, We Wish You, Oh Xmas Tree, Asbestos I Can Do, Cold Hearted, Intimate Spotlight, YouTube 101: Subscriptions y Youtube Copyright School. *Este es uno de los pocos episodios donde uno de los personajes sufre durante la mayor parte del episodio. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Galería en:Out on a Limb Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Categoría:Episodios sin personajes femeninos Categoría:Episodios Con Un Solo Personaje Categoría:Episodios de Tortura Continúa Categoría:Episodios 2003 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lumpy